B e v e r a g e s
by cumi-cumi
Summary: Dari barista tampan, kaleng coca cola bahkan soda gembira. Dalam setiap momen dan kesempatan, setiap minuman selalu punya kisah untuk diceritakan. /"Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, bolehlah ditikung."/ "Hyung, bagaimana rasanya berciuman?"/ [kumpulan drabbles, collabs] [*sulay, suho-centric, well, kinda]
1. 1 : 2

**disclaimer:** tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot

 **couple: Suho-Lay**

 **warning:** BL. AU/Canon. Typos. Drabbles. Garing Krenyes

* * *

 **-B** e **v** e **r** a **g** e **s-**

 **Part I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(note:** kumpulan drabbles. drabbles satu dengan lainnya **tidak saling berhubungan** , diambil dari bermacam-macam universe **)**

 **DLDR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cappucino with sugar;**

Joonmyeon menghela nafas untuk yang—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari itu.

Dagunya disangga di tangan kanan, sementara matanya berkeliling mengamati pelanggan yang tersebar di berbagai sudut dengan cup kopi di hadapan.

Rambut _brunette_ -nya tak ditata sempurna, snapback hitam yang menutupi kepalanya dibiarkan begitu saja, apron berwarna hijau tua yang mengikat tubuhnya tampak sedikit rumpel, sementara raut mukanya lempeng—benar-benar seperti orang yang sudah tidak niat hidup.

Joonmyeon memang dikenal sebagai _squidward-_ nya kedai kopi ini. Dia dikenal sebagai barista yang cuek dan tidak terlalu ramah. Namun menurut fansnya ( _yang sebagian besar adalah pelanggan kedai kopi ini_ ) mengatakan bahwa setidaknya wajah gantengnya menetralisir sifat menyebalkannya.

Ia sudah sering membuat bosnya gemas bukan kepalang. Joonmyeon bertaruh sang manajer sebenarnya ingin sekali memecatnya karena sikapnya yang dingin itu. Namun tentunya si bos lebih memikirkan mengenai pemasukan kedai yang faktanya makin bertambah semenjak Joonmyeon resmi bekerja disini.

Lonceng yang berdenting sama sekali tak merubah pose meratap Joonmyeon di meja kasir. Dia masih saja memasang wajah kusut dengan pandangan bosan, tanpa menyadari seorang pelanggan menghampirinya.

"Ehem."

Suara deheman itu menyita atensinya, dan benar-benar menyita atensinya kala pandangan matanya terpatri pada sosok lelaki yang kini berdiri di depan meja kasir.

Joonmyeon _speechless._

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, lelaki ini tampak biasa saja.

Ia hanya mengenakan kaos-bukan jenis _branded_ , berwarna merah dengan huruf yang catnya hampir memudar, sementara kakinya dibalut celana jeans biru laut. Dia juga mengenakan tas punggung warna ungu dan kacamata frame hitam besar yang membingkai sepasang matanya yang— _eum.. cantik._

Mahasiswa. _Tipe-tipe nerdy._

Ia kelihatan membosankan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Joonmyeon merasa tertarik, yang membuat Joonmyeon berpikir bahwa _he is the right one_.

Dan hal ini sangatlah tidak biasa.

Senyum yang jarang diumbarnya ke pelanggan dia bawa ke permukaan— _senyum genit_ , sebenarnya.

—dan Joonmyeon bersumpah ia sempat mendengar suara pekikan gadis-gadis dari arah selatan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Lelaki itu balas tersenyum, dan seperti ingin membuat Joonmyeon semakin jatuh cinta saja, dia punya _dimple, fyi._

"Satu _cappuccino_ —dan tolong tambahkan sedikit pemanis."

— _Kamu sendiri sudah manis kok._

"Minum disini atau _take away?"_

" _Take away_."

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu sebentar."

Joonmyeon masih mempertahankan senyumnya ketika dia berbalik dan berseru kepada temannya di belakang pantry untuk membuat pesanan si pelanggan. Jemarinya menari di atas keyboard mesin kasir, menekan tombol ini dan itu, sebelum berujar,

"Totalnya 4, 100 won."

Lelaki itu memungut dompetnya dari kantong bagian belakang celana jeansnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang, dan Joonmyeon memanfaatkan kesempatan besar itu untuk merasakan sensasi kulit si manis yang beradu dengannya.

Dia biarkan tangannya disana selama beberapa saat, sebelum menarik diri untuk memasukkan uang ke dalam mesin kasir, masih dengan melempar senyum ramah untuk sang pemuda yang justru lebih tertarik dengan desain interior kedai ketimbang pesona si barista.

Seorang rekan kerjanya meletakkan cup cappucino yang telah siap itu di _pantry_. Joonmyeon berbalik, memungutnya di tangan kiri, sedang tangan kanannya meraih spidol permanen dari meja,

"Atas nama siapa?"

— _atas nama cinta._

"Zhang Yixing."

Selesai berkutat dengan spidol, Joonmyeon meletakan _cup_ cappucino berserta sedotannya di atas meja. Joonmyeon menawarkan senyum _angelic_ pamungkas ketika tangan Yixing terulur untuk meraih _cup_ , bola matanya berbinar penuh arti.

"Selamat menikmati!"

Yixing membalas senyumnya, lalu melangkah keluar kedai. Dan ketika ia membalik sisi cupnya, untaian kalimat dari goresan tangan sang kasir pun tertangkap mata,

.

 _Yixingie_ ❤

 _+689067_

 _Call me ;)_

 _._

Yixing tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

 **wine;**

Semua yang terjadi saat ini terasa begitu imajiner, namun terasa nyata disaat bersamaan. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana tepatnya ini bisa terjadi. Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Sedetik yang lalu mereka tengah bersantai, tertawa bersama teman-temannya di _lounge_ bar eksklusif yang disewa agensi sebagai pesta perayaan, dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah ada disini. Di sebuah kamar dengan cahaya temaram, yang entah milik siapa. Terduduk di sisi ranjang dengan teman satu grupnya yang kini duduk di pangkuan, bergulat lidah—bibir bertautan.

Kepalanya serasa berputar. Joonmyeon merasa ia mulai kehilangan akal, ketika tangan mereka mulai bergerak liar, meremas dan meraba. Dari kepala, leher, dada hingga turun ke pinggang. Dia juga tidak melewatkan sensasi rasa pahit _wine_ yang terkecap dari lidah mereka yang bertukar saliva.

Joonmyeon samar-samar mengingat bahwa ia sempat menegak segelas atau dua gelas wine beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia ingat terduduk di lounge, mengamati Lay yang duduk di sebelahnya, _bandmate_ -nya sekaligus orang yang mengambil peran penting dalam fantasi liar Kim Joonmyeon, termenung dengan sebotol _red wine_ di tangannya.

Joonmyeon ingat bertanya, merasa khawatir pada Lay yang tanpa pikir panjang menegak hampir separuh botol _wine_ -nya, mendengarkan ceritanya sementara pemuda itu menangis tersedu-sedu mengenai kerinduannya pada orangtuanya, nasib grup mereka sampai aktivitasnya di China yang melelahkan. Dari sekian itu, yang paling diingatnya adalah ketika Lay menatapnya tepat di mata dan berkata,

.

" _Aku mencintaimu_."

.

Dan setelahnya dia tidak mengingat apapun lagi, hingga bagaimana mereka berdua bisa ada di tempat ini.

Sensasi hangat lidah yang menelusuri bibir bawahnya menyeret Joonmyeon ke realita. Dia membuka kedua mata, membiarkan Lay dengan segala keagresifannya. Men- _grinding_ bagian bawahnya, melumat bibirnya, serta mencengkram rambutnya dengan gerakan sensual.

Joonmyeon menangkap pergelangan tangan lelaki itu, tepat saat ia hendak melucuti kancing kemejanya.

"Tidak," ujar Joonmyeon dengan nafas terputus-putus, "Tidak bisa."

Lay menatapnya dengan alis mengerut bingung.

Helaan nafas berat meluncur dari bibir Joonmyeon yang lembab, "Kau mabuk. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kita melakukan ini dalam keadaanmu yang mabuk, aku tidak mau kau menyesalinya."

Lay yang masih duduk di atas pahanya, terkekeh kecil. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya, menarik daun telinga Joonmyeon dengan kedua belah bibirnya dan menggigitinya ringan. "Siapa bilang aku mabuk?"

"Tapi—"

"Aku _heavyweight_ , _leader_. Separuh botol _wine_ tidak akan membuatku mabuk,"

Joonmyeon menarik diri, kedua bola mata membulat, "Jadi kau sadar?"

"Seratus persen."

"Termasuk—"

"Ya, termasuk ketika aku menyatakan cinta padamu,"

 _Hening._

Tensi tinggi menyelimuti ruangan itu. Selama beberapa saat tak ada yang membuka suara.

Namun Joonmyeon mengakhirinya dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang,

"Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku mendengar itu," bisiknya di telinga Lay.

Lay hanya mengulum senyum kecil. Jarinya berpindah, memainkan rambut di tengkuk sang _leader._ Sepasang matanya menatap lekat diantara temaram lampu. Kilat gairah memancar di kedua manik itu.

 _"So_... lanjut atau tidak?"

Dan bibir Joonmyeon yang meraup bibirnya sedetik setelahnya, mengantarkan mereka melewati sebuah malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

 **susu;**

Suho menggerutu sepanjang perjalanannya menuju minimarket dekat rumah. Dia harus rela menunda aktivitasnya mengarungi pulau kapuk karena sang Mama datang menggebrak kamar dengan satu titah suci,

 _"Belikan Mama pembalut!"_

Bahkan Mamanya lupa memberi uang pesangon.

Atau mungkin memang sengaja.

.

Suho merengut, agak kesal.

 _Sungguh._ Di jam jam begini matahari memang sedang terik-teriknya bersinar. Sementara minimarket tempat destinasinya itu berjarak beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

Suho sebenarnya paling benci jika harus disuruh panas-panasan begini. Panas matahari mengakibatkan rambut Suho yang sempurna jadi lepek dan bau, belum lagi kulit mulusnya yang harus rela diguyur sinar ultraviolet begitu.

Tapi sesayang-sayangnya Suho pada kulitnya, dia lebih sayang Mama-nya.

Jadi dia lakoni saja—ya walaupun ancaman akan dilempari panci dan wajan berperan juga.

Suho mendorong pintu minimarket itu dengan gaya _cool._ Sapaan selamat datang Suho acuhkan, melenggang ke arah rak yang berisi jajaran pembalut wanita.

Sementara dia menimbang-nimbang, bingung ingin membeli merek yang mana karena Sang Mama juga tidak menyebutkan spesifikasi tertentu. Dia bergumam,

"Enak yang pakai sayap atau enggak ya? Yang tipis atau yang tebal? Kalau yang tipis nanti gampang bocor, tapi kalo yang tebal nanti ngecap. Pasti bikin nggak nyaman. Tapi pilih yang _reguler_ atau yang _night_? Yang 29 cm atau yang 35 cm saja ya?"

.

Seolah memang dia yang hendak memakainya saja.

.

Sama sekali tak peka dengan tatapan _ngeri_ ibu-ibu yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

.

 _Masa bodoh_ , Suho menyambar satu _pack_ pembalut berwarna oranye dan membawanya ke meja kasir yang kebetulan sedang sepi.

Si penjaga kasir yang awalnya berjongkok di belakang meja langsung berdiri dan menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

Macam di film-film, Suho bisa merasakan semua benda di sekelilingnya berhenti bergerak.

Pusat dunianya seolah terserap oleh lengkungan senyum mas penjaga kasir yang sejuk mendamaikan jiwa.

Pegawai dengan tag nama _'Zhang Yixing'_ meraih _scanner_ dan mengambil pembalut yang diletakan di meja. Dahinya mengernyit, memandang Suho dengan tatapan nge _-judge_ ,

Suho _blushing,_

"Eum... itu titipan Mama, suwer."

Yixing masa bodoh, mengangguk sekilas. Tangannya mengarahkan _scanner_ ke kode batang di balik bungkus dan mengetikan sesuatu ke dalam komputer.

Senyum lagi.

"Totalnya 3, 250 won."

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Suho meraih dompet dan satu lembar uang dengan nominal besar, Zhang Yixing menerimanya tanpa rewel minta uang kecil. Yixing sempat menawarkan beli pulsa, namun Suho menolaknya dengan halus.

' _Kalau beli pulsanya gratis nomor kamu sih nggak apa-apa,'_ batin Suho licik.

Struk belanja disatukan dengan uang kembalian berikut dengan kantong belanja Suho yang berisi pembalut. Yixing membungkuk, tersenyum sekali lagi,

"Terima kasih sudah belanja di _alphamart_."

.

Suho berjanji dalam hati bahwa dia akan datang lagi besok.

.

Dan besoknya, Suho benar datang lagi.

.

"Selamat datang di—"

"Selamat pagi Yixing- _ah_! Apa kabar?"

Kalau biasanya si penjaga kasir yang akan menyapa, ini justru si pembeli yang semangat memberi salam.

Ya maaf-maaf saja.

Suho hanya terlalu senang sewaktu tahu Yixing mendapat jatah _shift_ lagi hari ini.

Sedang Yixing yang disapa secerita itu menjawab ragu, "Eum... kabarku baik."

Suho tersenyum lebar, "Baguslah. Aku belanja dulu ya."

Yixing mengangguk kikuk.

Setelah melambai pada Yixing yang masih kebingungan, Suho melenggang ke depan kulkas dekat meja kasir yang di dalamnya berjajar minuman dingin. Memang, Suho sengaja tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Yixing.

Dia ini orangnya _kangenan._

 _._

Diantara berderet minuman yang berjajar, Suho akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli susu kotak yang ada di rak paling atas.

.

 _Kenapa susu?_

 _._

Tentu saja karena Suho suka _susu._

.

Jangan bilang-bilang juga kalau Suho harus berjinjit _sedikit_ untuk meraih susunya.

.

Begitu susu sudah di tangan, Suho melesat secepat kilat menuju meja kasir untuk membayar, sayang dia keduluan om-om.

Sembari menanti sang om-om membayar, Suho memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengagumi sosok sang kasir yang berhasil menawan hati Suho hanya dengan senyum berdimplenya.

 _.  
_

Dan panjang umur, senyum itu pun muncul lagi ke permukaan.

Sayangnya senyum itu bukan di tujukan untuknya, melainkan untuk si om-om di depan.

Suho merengut.

.

 _Jangan baper.  
_

 _._

Kenyataannya memang bukan dia saja yang pernah dapat service senyum cantik Yixing kan?

.

Derita naksir mas-mas kasir.

Namun Suho pantang menyerah.

Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, boleh lah ditikung.

Suho harus mendapatkannya, bagaimanapun caranya. Dia tidak rela jika ada pembeli lain yang menggebet Zhang Yixing duluan. Senyum itu hanya boleh untuknya seorang.

Dan kini tibalah gilirannya. Suho melangkah maju, semangat menggebu-gebu menggantikan tempat sang om-om di depan meja kasir. Senyum manis Yixing menyambutnya detik itu juga.

 _Adem, anjir._

.

Suho benar-benar harus memikirkan cara untuk membuat sang kasir kesengsem padanya—AH, mungkin dengan ngegombal.

Gombal.

.

Suho menggigit bibir cemas.

 _Iya. Tapi ngegombal apa?_

 _._

Matanya berkeliling mengamati setiap sudut minimarket dengan panik, mencari inspirasi.

Lalu matanya terjatuh pada susu kotaknya di meja kasir.

"Waktu kecil kamu minumnya susu bendera ya?"

Yixing yang tengah memegang _scanner_ mengerutkan kening.

Suho senyum masam,

"Tolong dijawab, _'Kok tahu?'_ "

Yixing menghela nafas, "Kok tahu?"

"Soalnya nikmatmu hingga tetes terakhir."

.

Bukannya dapat ciuman cinta, Suho malah dapat gamparan mesra.

.

.

.

.

 **cola;**

Zhang Yixing berjalan keluar ruang guru dengan kaki menghentak-hentak dan langkah lebar. Dia berjalan cepat, menghiraukan tatapan heran orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

Kedua tangan mencengkram strip tas punggungya erat-erat untuk meredam emosi. Kaki-kakinya membawa tubuhnya melewati gerbang belakang, menuju taman sekolah yang sebenernya lebih mirip hutan, dengan pohon-pohonnya yang rindang berjajar dan kursi besi yang tersebar.

Yixing berjalan ke arah pancuran kecil di sebelah utara. Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan untuk mengambil air dari pancuran, lalu membasuhkannya ke wajahnya yang memerah. Yixing menarik nafas panjang.

Sungguh, dia sebal sekali dengan guru geografinya. Sudah menunda waktu pulangnya, yang Yixing dapat justru cemoohan dan ejekan sang guru karena nilai geografinya yang kurang memuaskan. Satu jam penuh dia jadi bulan-bulanan di ruang guru, dipermalukan di depan guru guru lain.

Oh ayolah, orientasinya sekolah kan bukan hanya sekedar mencari nilai.

Lagipula nilainya jelek bukan kesalahannya sepihak. Lagipula tidak hanya Yixing saja yang mendapat nilai kurang, mungkin si guru geografi lah yang justru butuh intropeksi diri.

Mengingat ucapan ucapan sang guru membuat emosi Yixing kembali memuncak. Yixing menggeram rendah. Refleks dia tendang kaleng cola cola bekas di samping sepatunya sebagai pelampiasan, sebelum-

.

 **Thuak.**

 **.**

"SIALAN. SIAPA YANG NENDANG NIH?"

.

Yixing berdiri takut-takut di tempatnya, bulu kuduknya meremang saat sesosok bayangan muncul dari balik pohon ek beberapa meter di depannya, lengkap dengan satu tangan mengenggam kaleng coca cola. Kakinya semakin gemetar saat dia menyadari siapa yang jadi korban tendangan kalengnya.

 _Ludah diteguk._

"Eh maaf maaf s-sunbae, n-nggak sengaja."

.

Semua orang kenal siapa dia.

Itu Kim Joonmyeon, senior tingkat atas yang terkenal dingin dan garang, tukang malak walau mitosnya dia kaya raya.

.

"Kau pikir minta maaf saja cukup?"

Joonmyeon sunbae berjalan mendekat, tangan kanannya meremukkan kaleng coca cola digenggamannya menjadi tak berbentuk.

Yixing jadi pingin pipis di celana.

"A-aku kan tidak tahu sunbae ada disana. Lagipula sunbae ngapain di balik pohon? Petak umpet? Pipis atau—"

"Oh~ sudah berani ya sama senior?"

Seniornya semakin mendekatinya, berlagak seperti predator. Yixing siaga satu, melangkah mundur hingga tak sadar punggungnya menabrak pohon. _GAH! Pohon sialan, kenapa bisa ada disini sih?_

Tamatlah riwayatnya.

.

Joonmyeon _smirk._

Yixing meringis.

.

Joonmyeon membawa kedua tangannya di sisi kepala juniornya, mengurungnya di tempat.

Yixing merintih nista. "Maaf sunbae. Serius deh, aku nggak sengaja."

Joonmyeon mendecak, "Tidak semudah itu. Ada satu syarat lagi."

"A-apa sunbae?"

 _Jangan jangan sunbaenya mau uang? jam tangannya? tasnya? atau malah nyawanya—_

"Pinmu. Aku minta pin bb mu, boleh kan?"

.

Yixing tidak menyangka,

Ternyata sunbaenya receh juga.

.

.

.

* * *

.

tbc.

LOL. GA JELAS SUMVE.

ini iseng iseng gais, swedih ey rekkk, persediaan ff otp kita yang bahasa indo makin menipis, jadi mohon maklumi diri kami inih ;"

Sebenernya ada total sembilan drabbles hasil collab ttg beverages ini. Udah jadi sih, tapi mungkin 5 drabbles berikutnya bisa di post besok /kalo sempat/hoho.

 **THANK YOU** ya sudah mau baca ini :3

 **Boleh ninggal kenang-kenangan di kotak review lho** XD MUUCIH :*


	2. 2: 2 (fin)

**disclaimer:** tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

 **couple: Suho-Lay**

 **warning:** AU/Canon. Typos. Drabbles. Garing Krenyes. Maksa

* * *

 **-B** e **v** e **r** a **g** e **s-**

 **Part II**

 **.**

 **Wkwkwwk. Makasih ya buat responnya di part I ;))**

Maapkan part I yang kemaren lenjeh, gak jelas, ngasal :"

Maaaf juga baru bisa updet sekarang ;))

.

pokoknya, harap maklumi keabsurdan ff ini ya agan sista.

Daaaan jangan berharap part II lebih bagus dari part I ;"""" **  
**

 **.**

 **Ini pake indonesia universe XD jadi kalo ada merk-merk tertentu yang nongol disini itu emang disengaja WKWKW.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(note:** kumpulan drabbles. drabbles satu dengan lainnya **tidak saling berhubungan** , diambil dari bermacam-macam universe **)**

 **DLDR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Avocado, Lemon Squash and...?**

"Kau benar benar menyedihkan,"

Suho bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya di bawah meja setelah dia memastikan si waiter telah berbalik badan dan pergi menjauh setelah mengantar pesanan mereka, _avocado juice_ dan _lemon squash_ favorit Suho.

Suho membuang nafas lega, kemudian menatap Chen yang menyorotnya dengan pandangan membunuh dari seberang.

"Apa?"

Helaan nafas pasrah lolos dari bibir Chen,

"Lupakan saja."

Chen tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa bersahabat dengan orang se- _hopeless_ Suho. Lagipula _seriously_ , bagaimana dia bisa dapat julukan _Suho_ kalau berhadapan dengan orang yang ditaksirnya saja dia sudah mundur teratur, begitu?

Dulunya makan siang mereka berjalan lancar-lancar saja. Namun semua berubah sejak si waiter baru datang menyerang— _hati dan kewarasan Suho._

Setiap kali si _waiter_ baru—yang akhir-akhir ini diketahui bernama Yixing—berjalan menghampiri, Suho langsung memilih merosot ke bawah meja dan tiarap disana sampai waiter yang bersangkutan undur diri dan berbalik pergi. Suho bilang dia tidak kuat jika harus menatap Yixing lama-lama karena takut _kelepasan_ , jadi dia pilih sembunyi saja.

Begitu seterusnya sampai sebulan berlalu, dan Suho masih melakukan aksi petak umpetnya bagai kembang desa yang hendak dirampas keperawanannya _. Seriously._

Sebagai sahabat yang pengertian (dan tak berperikemanusiaan) Chen bersumpah dalam hati untuk mengakhiri aksi menyedihkan sahabatnya.

Oleh karena itu untuk hari ini, lelaki berahang tegas itu merelakan diri duduk disamping Suho ketimbang di seberang seperti biasa, kala mereka tengah duduk di _cafe_ yang sama untuk makan siang, jaga jaga jika penyakit _love struck_ Suho mendadak kumat.

" _Dude,_ sebenarnya kau menyukainya tidak sih?"

Suho yang panik di ujung tanduk menatap Chen tak percaya, mendesis keras, "Suka sekali— _astaga Chen._ Bahkan kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa aku ingin menyentuhnya, memeluknya, menciumnya, membawanya naik pelaminan lalu naik ranjang—"

"Oke oke, aku paham," Chen memutar mata, "Kalau memang kau menyukainya maka tunjukkan kejantananmu—"

"Chen apa kau gila? Mana mungkin aku menunjukan kejantananku—"

"BUKAN KEJANTANAN YANG _ITU_ MAKSUDKU," Chen _facepalm,_ " Yang aku maksud adalah bersikaplah jantan dan hadapi dia—"

"Tapi—"

"—Dan jangan sembunyi di bawah meja lagi! Geli, tahu."

Suho menganggukan kepala lemah, "Baiklah, aku berjanji tidak akan sembunyi di bawah meja la— **SHIT MOTHAFAKAR** Chen! Dia kemari—AKU HARUS SEMBUNYI—"

Namun sebelum Suho sempat bertindak, Chen sudah mencengkram lengannya hingga lelaki itu tak punya pilihan selain diam di tempat. Suho memelas, namun Chen mengabaikannya, justru Chen memilih tersenyum pada Yixing saat _waiter_ itu mendatangi meja mereka.

Yixing melempar senyum kecil pada mereka berdua, mengeluarkan note dan pensilnya dari saku, bersiap mencatat. "Mau pesan apa?"

Chen menimpali, "Aku pesan jus _avocado_ saja."

Yixing mengangguk, mencatat pesanan Chen ke dalam _note_ sebelum beralih pada Suho, tersenyum, "Kalau Anda?"

"A-a-a-k-u... a-a..ku pe-pesan—"

Chen menyambar kepalanya dengan buku menu, dan Suho yang saat itu terlalu kaget berkata spontan,

"Pesan kamu, dibawa pulang. Bisa?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **soda gembira;**

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana rasanya berciuman?"

Suho yang tadinya fokus menyimak katalog majalah di sofa otomatis mendongakkan kepala begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar.

Seisi ruangan memandang Sehun, _member_ termudanya yang mengajukan pertanyaan polos barusan. Alis sang _leader_ terangkat tinggi,

"Kenapa kau tanya tanya?"

Sehun mendecak malas, "Aku penasaran saja, hyung!"

Suho menutup majalahnya dan meletakannya tak acuh di sisi tubuh. Dia merubah posisi tubuhnya, memandang Sehun dengan serius.

"Kau masih kecil, tidak boleh tahu cium-ciuman!"

"Aku sudah 21 tahun, _hyung_! Bahkan aku yakin aku menonton lebih banyak video porno ketimbang kau!"

 _"Sehun!"_

 _"Hyung!"_

Mata disipitkan, "Sehun, pertanyaanmu itu sama sekali _nggak_ mutu."

"Jawab saja _deh_ , hyung," Chanyeol menyahuti dari posisi tengkurapnya di karpet, joystick di tangan. Dia menghentikan sejenak _game_ yang dimainkannya bersama Baekhyun dan menatap Suho dengan seulas seringai,

"Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah ciuman ya?"

Beberapa orang memandangnya dengan segores senyum usil. Dipandang begitu, Suho salah tingkah, "Tentu saja pernah!"

"Kalau begitu ceritakan!"

Seisi ruangan menatap Suho antusias, bersorak. Menyimak apapun yang hendak keluar dari mulut sang leader.

Mendapat tatapan predator para membernya—kecuali Lay yang sedang berkutat di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri—membuat Suho merasa terpojok.

"C-ciuman itu rasanya—" sembilan pasang mata, langsung terpaku baik-baik pada sang _leader_ di sofa.

"Rasanya seperti..."

"Seperti?"

"...soda gembira."

"Hah?"

.

Samar samar terdengar suara seseorang yang tersedak heboh dari arah dapur.

.

.

Suho ingat saat itu dia tengah berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju ke _dorm_ dengan segala penyamarannya.

" _Hyung_ , mampir ke minimarket sebentar ya? Aku haus."

Oh omong-omong dia tidak berjalan sendiri, ada Lay yang sedari tadi berjalan bersisian dengannya. Suho bahkan belum sempat mengiyakan atau menolak, karena Lay sudah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya memasuki minimarket di sisi jalan.

Kebetulan minimarket itu sedang sepi-sepinya, hanya ada satu penjaga kasir yang tampak suntuk dan bosan di mejanya. Lay tanpa ragu-ragu langsung menariknya ke depan lemari pendingin berpintu ganda di bagian selatan. Dalam lemari es itu bermacam-macam minuman dingin berderet rapi. Lay memilih sekaleng minuman soda, sedangkan Suho mengambil sekotak sirup. Mereka yang sama-sama sedang kehausan langsung menegak minuman dingin mereka.

Suho melepas sedotan diantara kedua belah bibirnya dan memandang Lay yang masih menegak soda kalengannya dengan mata tertutup, leher terdongak, kulit terekspos sempurna

Entah kenapa, pemandangan itu membuat sesuatu di dalam _sana_ , yang tersembunyi di balik tulang rusuknya, mulai berdebar-debar. Seperti ada angin lalu yang kemudian datang mendesir permukaan kulitnya. Hanya memandangnya seolah mampu membuat Suho merasakan euphoria berlebih di dalam sana.

Lay berhenti menegak kalengnya, lega karena rasa hausnya akhirnya terpenuhi. Dia menoleh pada Suho, mengulum senyum, "Segar ya hyu— _mmph._ "

Sesuatu tiba-tiba meraup bibirnya.

Hangat, basah dan... _manis_.

Lay refleks menutup mata, tak membuat gerakan berontak. Dia tahu betul siapa yang kini menciumnya, tentu saja. Karena dia menikmatinya dan dia... _menyukainya._

Suho mendorong tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu lemari es. Kebetulan hanya ada mereka berdua di _alley_ ini, satu-satunya yang bisa melihat mereka tentu kamera cctv, tapi Lay hanya bisa berharap penyamaran mereka tidak ketahuan.

Satu tangannya beristirahat di pundak Suho, dengan tangan lainnya yang mencengkram kaleng soda erat. Suho sendiri meletakan satu tangannya di pinggulnya untuk menariknya mendekat, sementara dia mencoba mengikuti ritme bibir mereka yang bertautan satu dengan lainnya.

Suho meremas pinggangnya. Suara desah tak bisa dicegah. Sang leader mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melesakkan lidah, mulai mengecap rasa soda yang tertinggal dalam mulut si lelaki china. Lay membuat gerakan balasan dengan lidahnya, rasa sirup dan soda menyatu terkecap dalam papila dan saliva yang bertukar.

Keduanya menarik diri di saat yang bersamaan, mengecap bibir masing-masing.

"Rasanya..."

"Seperti..."

"Soda gembira."

"Eh?"

"Soda gembira," Suho nyengir garing, "Dari sirup dan soda, bercampur jadi satu."

"Hanya kurang susu saja." Lay menambahkan, tertawa dengan nafas yang masih terengah.

"Tapi pada akhirnya, kita memang sama-sama gembira kan?"

Lay hanya bisa mengangguk malu-malu.

.

.

.

.

 **tea;**

Sebuah ruangan kantor berdesain minimalis siang itu tampak begitu tenang, selain suara desah nafas yang memburu dan kecipak air dari balik meja sang pemilik ruangan.

Sinar matahari yang menembus dari kaca besar dan sedikit cahaya penerangan cukup untuk membentuk siluet dua orang pria yang sibuk berpagut bibir di atas kursi tinggi sang presiden direktur, dengan sang sekertaris yang terduduk nyaman di pangkuan.

Sang sekertaris menarik diri dari ciuman memabukkan tersebut, bangkit berdiri dari pangkuan atasannya dan membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut. Yixing meraih lembaran kertas di meja yang sempat terlupakan dan berujar,

"Lima menit lagi kau ada rapat dengan calon investor dari perusahaan Kwon membahas proyek bulan ini."

Suho berdecak malas, "Iya iya. Kau juga sudah mengingatkanku mengenai rapat itu sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu."

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah," Dia berjalan mendekati Suho yang menggerutu untuk merapikan rambutnya, kemudian turun ke dasinya yang berantakan. Tangannya menepuk nepuk jas hitam yang dikenakan sang presdir, mencubit pipinya gemas, "—dan jangan menakut-nakuti mereka dengan bibir maju-majumu itu, oke?"

Bertepatan dengan itu, ponsel Yixing berbunyi nyaring. Dia berjalan keluar ruangan, sebelum kemudian masuk kembali dengan seorang wanita cantik berjalan di belakangnya. Melihat wanita secantik itu, membuat Suho yang tadinya bertekuk-tekuk wajah langsung sumringah. Sama sekali tidak menyadari Yixing yang mengerutkan kening dalam.

Suho berdiri, membenarkan jasnya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan, tersenyum kharismatik, "Halo, senang bertemu dengan Anda. Saya Kim Joonmyeon, presiden direktur perusahaan ini."

Wanita cantik itu membalas senyumnya dan menjabat tangan Suho yang terulur,

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda. Saya Han Ji Eun sekretaris Tuan Kwon. Beliau tidak bisa hadir jadi beliau menyuruh saya menggantikannya."

"Saya tidak tahu kalau Tuan Kwon punya sekretaris secantik Anda."

Han Ji Eun terkikik kecil, mengibaskan tangan malu-malu, "Anda bisa saja, Tuan Kim."

" _Ah~_ tangan Anda juga halus sekali."

"Ah Tuan Kim~ jangan begitu dong~"

Yixing yang mengemati interaksi dua makhluk di depannya _sengaja_ berdehem keras, otomatis membuat jabat tangan keduanya otomatis terlepas. Dia berganti menatap Ji Eun dengan seulas senyum hangat, "Mari. Silahkan duduk, Nona."

Yixing menggiring keduanya di kursi tamu yang letaknya di sudut ruangan, mempersilahkan Ji Eun duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Suho yang sudah duduk nyaman di sisi satunya. "Terima kasih sudah bersedia datang ke perusahaan kami. Saya senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Nona Ji Eun _._ Presdir kami juga sepertinya _senang sekali,_ benar begitu?"—Yixing melempar Suho senyum _mematikan_ , yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum polos, kemudian menghadap wanita itu lagi, "Kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu. _Permisi_."

Namun belum sempat dia keluar ruangan, suara Suho menghentikannya di tempat.

"Ah Yixing-ah, tolong buatkan minuman untukku dan Nona Ji Eun yang cantik ini ya."

Yixing menatap Suho dengan mata memicing, namun tergantikan oleh senyum _manis_ , "Anda ingin minum apa Nona?"

"Aku teh saja," ujar Ji Eun diiringi senyum ramah. Yixing beralih pada Suho, tersenyum lebih manis, "Kalau Anda Tuan?"

Suho tersenyum lebar, melirik Ji Eun yang tertawa kecil, "Samakan saja dengan Nona Ji Eun."

Yixing mengangguk paham, melempar senyum ke arah mereka berdua ( _terutama Suho_ ) lalu beranjak pergi. Namun—

"Ah Yixing, tolong gulanya jangan banyak-banyak ya. Kasian Nona Ji Eun bisa kena diabetes nanti."

Yixing mengangguk kaku, berbalik pergi namun lagi-lagi dihentikan Suho. Mati-matian dia menahan geraman.

"Ya, _Tuan Kim_?"

"Oh! Dan tehnya tolong pakai yang kualitas terbaik untuk tamu kita, oke?"

Yixing tersenyum dengan sudut mata yang mulai berkedut-kedut gemas. Ia undur diri dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangan, berjalan ke _pantry_ dengan kaki menghentak-hentak bumi. Yixing meraih pintu, kemudian membanting keras pintu di belakangnya hingga mengagetkan si _office boy_ di dalam ruangan.

"E-eh Tuan Zhang ada perlu apa?"

Yixing bergegas berjalan ke dapur sebelum menjawab, "Tuan besar Kim ingin dibuatkan teh untuk dia dan tamu cantiknya," ujarnya dengan meremas-remas bungkus teh yang kini ada di genggamannya.

Sang OB menegak ludah,

"Eum... kalau begitu biar saya saja yang buatkan," tawarnya setelah melihat Yixing yang tampak ingin membelah cangkir di tangannya jadi berkeping-keping.

 _Tolong._ Kantor mereka tidak butuh aksi debus.

"Tidak usah, " tolaknya tegas. Dia menatap sang OB dalam-dalam, "Hanya aku yang bisa membuat teh paling enak untuk Tuan Besar Kim Joonmyeon,"

Si _office boy_ hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat seulas senyum sadis tergores di bibir sang sekretaris.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yixing muncul dengan nampan. Dia membungkuk, meletakan dua buah cangkir teh ke atas meja. Yixing tersenyum sopan, lalu undur diri keluar ruangan.

"Silahkan diminum, Nona Ji Eun." Suho mengulas senyum manis, kemudian meraih cangkirnya sendiri. Sembari mengamati sang tamu yang menikmati tehnya dengan khidmat, Suho mulai menyeruput cangkirnya. Baru saja cairan cokelat pekat itu menyentuh lidahnya—

.

 **BRUSST.**

.

Suho menyemburkan tehnya dan tersedak heboh begitu rasa asin luar biasa menjalar ke lidahnya.

Asin sekali, _sumpah._

Di depannya Ji Eun tersentak, bangkit berdiri untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung sang presdir. Alis Suho menyatu, dahinya berkedut dalam. Saking asinnya, rasanya Suho jadi ingin menangis saja.

.

Dan Suho bersumpah ia sempat mendengar suara tawa setan Yixing dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

 **mineral water** ;

Kalau ditanya kenapa Suho bisa menyukai Zhang Yixing, mungkin dia bisa menuliskannya menjadi satu buku cerita utuh. Dia bisa saja menjabarkan alasannya menyukai— _atau bahkan sampai menggilai_ —sosok itu dari A sampai Z.

Suho bisa saja menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk mengamatinya di seberang sana.

Mengamati bagaimana tubuh itu bergerak, berayun dengan irama dan tempo tegas. Mengamati bagaimana bibir plump itu menutup dan membuka, ketika dia bicara dengan aksen yang menggemaskan. Dia menyukai bibir itu, terutama ketika desah alunan dendang mengalir dari sana, bagaimana bibir itu melengkung membentuk senyum yang mendamaikan relung jiwa. Dan yang paling disukainya adalah ketika bibir itu berhasil memaksa cekungan kecil di pipinya menampakkan diri dari persembunyian.

Suho menyukai bagaimana dia bisa bersikap begitu polos tanpa bahkan disadarinya. Dia menyukai kerja kerasnya, dedikasinya. Suho menyukai sifat ramahnya, perhatiannya yang dicurahkannya secara cuma-cuma.

Namun Suho paling menyukai ketika pemuda itu ada di sisinya, membiarkannya menjadikannya sandaran ketika Suho merasa dia sudah tidak mampu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya jika pemuda itu pergi dan meninggalkannya.

Dia benar-benar terlanjur _smitten_ dengan Zhang Yixing.

Suho sudah terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam, dan dia tidak yakin dia bisa semudah itu lepas dari jeratan pesona lelaki itu. Terutama ketika dia bisa mengamati lelaki itu menari lewat pantulan kaca, mengamati eskpresi Yixing yang tenggelam dalam alunan musik yang menggema—

 **Bruk.**

"Aw."

Suho mendesis ringan, mendapati dirinya sudah terjatuh di lantai studio dengan punggung sebagai landasan. Memang tidak terlalu fatal sih, walau sakitnya cukup terasa. Suho hanya berharap dia tidak mematahkan kakinya atau apa. Ini semua karena dia terlalu sibuk berfantasi tentang Zhang Yixing sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. _Damn it!_

Yixing yang kebetulan berada di sisinya mengulurkan tangan. Suho meraih uluran tangan itu untuk membantunya berdiri, menggumam terima kasih.

Yixing dengan wajah khawatirnya bertanya, "Kau baik baik saja kan?"

Suho hanya sanggup mengangguk kikuk. Malu karena mempermalukan diri di depan _crush-_ nya. Sang _choreographer_ di depan ruangan menepuk tangan dan berseru, "Latihan cukup sampai disini dulu,"

Satu per satu mereka keluar dari ruang studio. Suho berjalan menuju ke tempat tas duffelnya di sudut ruangan terlebih dahulu, memunguytnya kemudian menyampirkannya ke bahu. Sang leader berbalik badan, menyadari Yixing sedang menunggunya di ambang pintu dengan senyum kecil bertengger di bibirnya.

Suho mencoba membalas senyum sang lelaki walau malu-malu. Kini mereka berjalan bersisian menyusuri koridor lenggang itu.

"Joonma akhir-akhir ini jadi kurang fokus." komentar Yixing di sela-sela keheningan.

Suho menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Oh ya?"

 _Andai saja kamu tahu._

"Butuh _aqua_?" Yixing bertanya diiringi nada jenaka, sembari menyodorkan botol air mineral pada sang _leader._

"Enggak, aku nggak butuh aqua," Suho menggumam tanpa sadar,

"—aku butuhnya kamu."

"...EEEEEH? Joonma bilang apa?"

"E-eh APA? ENGGAK KOK, ENGGAK! ENGGAK PAPA."

.

 _Oh._ Andai saja Suho bisa melihat seberkas rona merah muda yang terlukis di kedua pipi sang pemuda Zhang.

.

.

.

.

 **Ice Cream;**

Suho mengusap punggung tangannya yang basah ke sisi celana _jeans_ -nya, sementara sang pacar di seberang sibuk memakan es krim _corn_ -nya sembari menimbang-nimbang arena apa lagi yang ingin mereka kunjungi setelah ini.

Suho berhak merasa gugup karena ini adalah kencan pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja Suho ingin memberikan kesan yang sempurna di kencan mereka ini.

Namun sungguh, Suho merasa tidak berdaya jika Yixing sudah ada di dekatnya begini. Apalagi ketika tangan mereka bertautan seperti ini, Suho merasa seolah-olah otaknya membeku dan yang bekerja hanya organ jantungnya yang berdetak kurang ajar di dalam sana.

Memang.

Zhang Yixing dan segala efeknya.

Suho tertawa kecil sesekali mendengar Yixing yang bercerita menggebu-gebu mengenai pengalaman lucunya menaiki _roller coaster._

Dia selalu bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk mengamati tingkah sang pacar yang begitu ekspresif dan menggemaskan tanpa disadarinya.

Suho dan Yixing mendudukan diri di kursi panjang dekat arena ski, menikmati es krim dengan rasa berbeda di tangan masing-masing. Sesekali Yixing akan meminta bagiannya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Suho mengamati Yixing dengan segaris senyum di wajah kala lelaki China itu sibuk menangkap lelehan es krimnya yang melumer ke corn-nya dengan lidahnya.

Suho berdehem,

"Eum.. Xing, ada noda es krim di bibirmu," ujar Suho sembari menujuk nunjuk sekitar bibirnya.

Yixing mendongak, "Oh ya?"

Suho mengangguk.

" _Gege_?"

"Ya?"

Lay memutar tubuh untuk menghadapnya, "Bisa tolong bersihkan? Karena aku tidak bawa tisu jadi bersihkannya pakai bibir saja ya?"

Tidak tahukah ucapan yang kedengarannya polos itu berdampak fatal bagi kewarasan Suho, huh Zhang Yixing?

.

.

.

.

 **champagne;**

Kedua pria itu mengangguk dan tersenyum saat sang pelayan mengulangi pesanan mereka. Pelayan itu lantas membungkuk, mengambil buku menu di tangan mereka sebelum undur diri.

Joonmyeon menatap ke seberang dan melempar senyum lebar. Dia menarik kursinya ke depan, lalu membenahi posisi duduknya. Punggung ditegakkan, sementara kedua tangannya di satukan di hadapan. Dia memanggil lembut,

"Yixing..."

Yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepala, mengulas senyum kecil untuk Joonmyeon. Kepalanya miring ke kanan, "Ya Joonie?"

Joonmyeon meraih tangan Yixing yang beristirahat di atas meja, mengenggam tangannya.

"Yixing kamu tahu kan kalau kamu itu udah jadi bagian dari hidupku?" tanyanya dengan suara jernih,

Yixing tertawa ringan, "Ya, tentu saja."

Joonmyeon melanjutkan, "Semenjak ada kamu, hidupku jadi warna-warni kayak pelangi. Semenjak ada kamu aku jadi rajin mandi dan gosok gigi. Semenjak ada kamu, kotak masukku nggak pernah keisi sama sms operator doang," ucapnya,

"Aku _nggak_ bisa bayangin hidup tanpa kamu. Aku pingin jadi pendampingmu disaat-saat suka maupun duka. Aku nggak peduli kalau momen kita banyak pahit-pahitnya ketimbang manisnya. Aku juga nggak peduli meski kamu kadang kelewat lemot, pelupa, galak, jutek, kurang peka, kurang romantis, terlalu polos, dan banyak makan, aku tetep menerima kamu apa adanya kok, Xing—"

Joonmyeon lalu memberi remasan kecil di tangan Yixing, "Yixing, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Yixing mengangguk saja, meraih gelas tinggi berisi _champagne_ dengan tangannya yang bebas dan menegaknya.

Joonmyeon menarik nafas,

"Minggu depan nikah yuk?"

 ** _"OHOK_** —"

Yixing yang terlalu kaget menyemburkan sampanye yang ditegaknya... _tepat ke wajah Joonmyeon._

Sementara Joonmyeon, masih dengan wajah basah kuyup menghela nafas,

.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai iya."

.

.

.

 **-DONE-**

.

.

.

.

Yah beginilah hasilnya collabs kami, yang akhirnya bertambah satu drabble lai HEUHEUHEU/ MAAPKAN KAMI KALAU KESANNYA MAKSA *bungkuk-bungkuk*

 **THANK YOU** ya sudah mau baca lanjutannya ini :3. Untuk yang sudah review di part I:

 _ **SLhan:** Huhu, maap mungkin belum bisa terwujudkan (?) MAAAAAAP. soalnya jujur kami, belum bisa nulis GS (?) XDDD. Feelsnya belum bisa dapet :3 Terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **peachpeach** : HUAHAHAHA. Iya minuman ringan mah banyak cyin. Ada teh botol sosro, teh pucuk, ampe mastin (?) Tapi nanti ff ini jadi kolom iklan. KITA BUKAN MARKETING GELAP KOK AAAAA ;A Oiya Lay jadi kasir alphamart di deket rumah saya noh, pertigaan belok kiri. terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **sl:** Halooo. iya maap ya say, ff ini fokusnya ke sulay :(( belum bisa nambahin couple lain. Maap yaaaa mungkin kapan kapan kalo ada ide lagi :3 terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **xingmyun:** WKWK JADI RESTAURANT AJA DONG INI EPEP GAJE XD akan diusahakan untuk bisa bikin ff sulay yang banyak :"" semoga. Terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **okti. vani12** : Kami (ehem) juga suka banget sama drabble yang pertama X3 . UNZUH DEH YA SUHO JADI KASIR SETARBAK. Terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **Hwang020:** BUAHAHA, mayan deh dapet kenang kenangan si doi meski nista ;A terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **guido. ramfarkhan :** ADA ADAIN AJA DEH XD *MAKSA* Mohon dimaklumin :' soalnya ini berbagai universe, Indonesia-universe pun tak terlewatkan :3 wkwkwk ALESAN DOANG INI MA. Terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **restika. dwii07:** bukan cuma suho yang nista koq :3 lay juga sama-sama nista. Kan sulay spesialis yang nista ena ena *apa deh* semoga nggak ada yang nganggep ini character bashing yak :" KITA SAYANG MAS SUHO KOK. terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **suhoseidon** : HAYATI AJA NDAK CUAT APALAGI SAIAH ;A apalah daya q bang. IYA NIH, perjuangan ngeship otp yang mainstream tapi momentnya gak mainstream (?) IYA PAKETIN DEH PAKETIN, JANGAN LUPA KIRIMNYA PAKE J NE. Semoga saya bisa buat ff sulay lainnya doakan saja :""""""" terima kasih sudah review :3 *jongkok jongkok ngambilin recehan suho*_

 _ **Phylindan :** awas qaqaq bahaya kalo senyum senyum sendiri XDD. IYA MAS GANTENG SETARBAK, NOTICE ME BANGGGG (tersedak sedotan). terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **guest88:** LOL. mungkin suho beliin pembalutnya buat icing (?) terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **Sugahoney:** apalagi yang buat ini, tambah receh deh XD Suho memang mengerti sekali soal wanita sis, memang suami idaman. Andai deh andaaaai, bener ada kasir alphamart seganteng Yixing dan dapet sapaan selamat pagi geratis :" terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **fallen1004:** HUEHUEHUE, saya juga suka drabble yang pertama :3 alphamart deket rumah saya, pertigaan belok kiri. Pinginnya buat tepe tepe tapi si doi udah di taken sama leader exo 8))) terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **Skymoebius:** LOL, NISTA DEH NISTA. MAAPKAN AQ MAS SUHO ;A terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **awam:** sudah lanjutttt, terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **ea:** sudah lanjuttt,terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **uttaran barattan:** WKWK, author-authornya juga koplak koq. terima kasih suda review :3_

 _ **MinieZhang:** WAHAHA, suho selalu deh mesum-mesum ganteng x3 terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **myunicorn91:** AWWW, emang yak mereka emang paling cucok kalo dpt ff sweet koplak beginih :3 terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **mpong:** UAPA? aduh cyinnn, jangan tegang! bahaya xD mungkin si suho digampar pake mesin scanner. nguwanu sekali memang. terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **Alisa Jang:** Awww makasihhhh terhura deh :" terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **NaDi:** IYA CYIN, SWEDIH EY. NGESHIP OTP INI EMANG BANYAK COBAAN :' awww, makasihhhh. terima kasih juga sudah review :3_

 _ **okti. vani12:** Iya ini syudah di update, ada 5 drabbles di part 2 ini. mungkin kalo ada drabbles ttg minuman lagi bakal saya posting. terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **0110JY** : iseng iseng berhadiah ini mah (?) MAKASIHHH. terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **Kim kk:** Huhu authornya juga lucu kok *slaps* terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **miraclexo** : terima kasih, suka sama authornya juga gak? *kedip genit* terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **Fixtal:** sudah dilanjut cyin, terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **noni:** sudah lanjut~ terima kasih sudah review :3_

 _ **purplexingmaleslogin:** Iya ini ada lanjutannya :"3 maap ya kalo jauh dari ekspektasi. Masih penulis amatir kita hoho. terima kasih sudah review :3_

 **TERIMA KASIH SEMUA.**

 **Sekali lagi, boleh banget lho ninggal kenang-kenangan di kotak review** :3


End file.
